GI Joe: Legend of Kaia
by queencavillry
Summary: Kaia Arashikage is Tommy's – Storm Shadow – halfsister. She grew up with Storm Shadow in the Arashikage clan. After Snake Eyes joined the clan her bond with Storm Shadow slowly faded away and Kaia became best friends with Snake Eyes... (Full summary inside.) Snake Eyes/OC
1. Note

A/N:

Hi! So this is my first G.I. Joe fic! And I wanted to say that English is not my first language.

My first language is actually dutch so every time I write a new chapter for my fic I need to translate it (and I hope with a bit help from other people)

This fic will also appear on a dutch fanfiction site.

I'm still searching for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know!

I don't own G.I. Joe only my OC - I use Kristin Kreuk as FC (Smallville, Beauty & The Beast, Chun Li.)


	2. Chapter 1 - Joe Colton

**A/N:**

**So here is my first chapter. I'm still new with GI Joe so if I need to know more you can tell me.**

**I already did some research.**

**I did my best to translate it, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kaia was sitting on the porch on her knees and her chest forward. Her hands lay calmly on her legs as she breathed deeply in and out. Meditating was always a lesson from the Hard Master. Years flew by when her Master was killed by someone. People accused Tommy but she was strong and said that he was her brother and he would never kill their teacher.

When she heard the screams of her Hard Master she immediately ran to him, only to watch how he slowly died from the samurai sword in his back.

She knew exactly how Snake Eyes came here. He wandered around the streets and wanted to steal bread in the kitchen but Storm Shadow caught him. They fought like crazy until they saw Kaia in the doorway with the Hard Master at her side.

The Hard Master offered the young boy a roof over his head and called him Snake Eyes. He taught him to fight better with Storm Shadow at his side, while Kaia looked with great joy. She always wanted to fight with katanas, but it was wasn't easy for Kaia. Sometimes when she was learning to fight with katanas she accidentally cut her arms. The Hard Master saw little Kaia suffering because she was the only one that couldn't fight with katanas so her Master took her to a quiet room and gave her a bow and arrows. She finally became good with her bow and arrows and finally she wasn't suffering of jealousy and sadness anymore.

Kaia's eyes flew open, and then she slowly got up to watch her young pupils. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with the name Joe Colton. She knew her father's last name, after searching years for her biological father she finally knew her fathers name. Her mother passed away when she was three years old to leukemia. Her mother knew she was dying and decided to write letters to Kaia and Tommy. When Kaia reached her eighteenth birthday she received her first letter. Her mother also was a pianist and wrote a song for Kaia before she died, but she did not have the time to finish it so when Kaia was thirteen she decided to take lessons and finish her mothers song.

Kaia knew she was gonna miss this place, she booked one ticket to the U.S. to finally find her father.

* * *

Kaia stood with a piece of paper with Joe's adress in her hands for a house in the U.S. With trembling hands she fumbled it back together and she stuffed it in her pocket. With a large bag and suitcase on wheels she walked into the yard to the front door. She breathed deeply in and out, and then knocked. Five minutes later there was still no answer. She saw that the door was unlocked and slowly pushed it open.

"Hello?" But there was no answer. She walked further down the hall and came out in the living room. It was not abandoned and above the fireplace their stood a few photo frames with a family. He had a family? Did he forget about Kaia? What if he didn't want contact with her?

When she heard a noise behind her she put the photoframe back. Her arm immediately fell to her side and then she jumped aside as the same man in the pictures stoond there with an black gun in his hands behind.

"What are you doing in my house?" Still he had his pistol aimed at Kaia. Probably he saw nothing of her mother in her. Slowly Kaia's reached to her pocket and immediately the man aimed his gun further at Kaia.

"It's nothing, just a picture." She took a slightly wrinkled picture in sepia color from inside her coat pocket and gave it to the man. The picture shows a woman standing with light skin and dark raven black hair and also the man who now stood before her eyes. The man looked at the photo to Kaia - and back again.

"I see similarities with you and her. This is so long ago ... I was just started my job as a General... " The man was speechless. Kaia was after years of searching for her father now finally face to face with her biological father.

"You're Joe Colton?" She asked still looking at the gun in front of her. When he noticed it he took the gun away and gave the photo back. He rubbed his bald head and nodded with a clear yes, "Then you are my father." She said.

* * *

Kaia and Joe sat opposite of each other on the couch with some tea and coffee. He didn't knew her mother was pregnant. Joe told Kaia that he spent a year in Japan during his hard mission in the military.

"How is she?" Joe then asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Kaia knew this question was coming while she looked her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

"She died when I was three. Leukemia. And became an orphan ... " Kaia still found it difficult to talk about Storm Shadow - her brother - "My brother, Tommy, we were taken to a temple. Tommy's father had never been in our lives. We were very young when we were trained as ninjas. Tommy had always been good with all kinds of sword except me." Kaia took a sip of her tea and then looked back at Joe.

"It was a cold night and Hard Master took me to a quiet room full of candles. In the middle of the room stood a table with a dark green box." Kaia showed Joe the green box with Japanese symbols on it, "I finally became one with my bow and arrows." She opened the dark green box and pulled out a bow and a few sharp arrows, "It's the only thing I have left of the temple."

Joe rubbed his chin as he stood up and stopped. He seemed to think, and then he sat down again.

"And your brother ... Tommy? What happened to him?" Joe asked and immediately thought of Storm Shadow. His name was Tommy and there was a chance that his half sister was sitting on his couch.

"He was accused of murdering the Hard Master. His samurai sword was deep in his back... " Suddenly the image of a young Snake Eyes flashed through her mind. Exactly at that moment their friendship was ruined. Snake Eyes kept saying that her brother killed him and she kept defending her brother. Even though he left the temple after their master died, "He escaped the temple because Snake Eyes ... Oh sorry I did not tell you who he is. Snake Eyes was my best friend. " And it did Kaia still hurts to talk about him, "He was caught in the kitchen by Tommy, you had to see them fight, it was incredible. The Hard Master gave him a a new home and soon Tommy became jealous of him. Maybe it was because he was my first best friend and the other children didn't like me because I couldn't fight with samurai swords. I still can't by the way. After the Hard Masters death Tommy escaped the temple and my friendship with Snake Eyes was ruined – because I kept defending my brother. After that he left with an secret organization without saying goodbye, I never saw him since."

Kaia looked at Joe. It looked like he was thinking really hard.

"What about your fighting skills?" He asked then. Kaia raised her eyebrow, she was a bit confused. But she said she was trained in different fighting skills.

"Excuse me, I need to make a phone call, make yourself at home." Joe smiled and left the living room. That was weird.

* * *

Kaia was enjoying the bright sun in the back yard when Joe walked through the door.

"Kaia I'd like you to meet a few new people. The secret organization you were talking about it's called GI Joe. I was their former general but am retired." Joe said while he crossed his arms.

Kaia was silent for a moment. Everything fell in it's place. She walked a little bit forward and stopped with the sun shining in her eyes. Then she turned back to Joe.

"And those people... They're from GI Joe?" She then asked, still slightly confused by what she had just heard. Joe nodded, "Is... Snake Eyes is still with your people?" She asked gently.

"Snake Eyes is our best man among all the Joes." Joe said. Snake Eyes worked for her father. Kaia held her hand over her mouth in disbelief. All these years he just worked for her father, and now she will meet him again – years later – to face him.

"And Tommy?" She asked slowly. Worked he also for the Joes? Joe put a hand on her shoulder and took her back inside.

"It isn't convenient to discuss all this right now. I will tell you everything tomorrow at the headquarters. But for now I'll show you the guest room and tomorrow we fly to the headquarters in Egypt "

Joe didn't answer Kaia about Tommy and that made more concerned than she already was. But she really wanted to know what happened with Storm Shadow so she showed a little smile and began to think about how she will face Snake Eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 - Alpha Team

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 2! **

**I hope you guys like it, sorry for errors and if I still need to know some facts about GI Joe please tell me!**

**I'm a newbie with GI Joe, I just started watching the cartoon.**

**And I'm still looking for a beta! I don't know how to find one here, - again I'm a newbie lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 | Alpha Team**

Kaia and Joe were on their way to Egypt in a black jet. She had her ipod's earphones in her ears and listened to piano music that her mother always wrote when she was just a baby. Kaia always fell asleep when her mother began to play. Joe explained that the Joe's were secret military trained soldiers who secretly worked for the President. A few people knew about them, and their secret missions. Kaia opened her green hard suitcase, took out her bow and looked at it more closely. She had several arrows with smoke bombs and other gadgets, but she had never used them. She saw Joe looking curiously at her only weapon and Kaia put the bow gently back in her suitcase. "If you want we can make a better bow with more multiple options." Joe said, as he folded his hands together. Kaia smiled and thought back to her younger years when she first tried to fight with a samurai sword, but that always went wrong. Or She accidentally got small cut wounds on her arms and she almost cut someone's eye out,

"Or find someone for you to learn with samurai swords again." Joe said. Kaia immediately shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know... I'm used to my bow." The pilot let the former general and his new daughter know that they were ready to land slowly. Kaia then closed her eyes and put her hands on her legs. The (black) jet flew over the sahara (in Egypt), until a large round steel door opened on the ground. Then it slowly landed. When it finally stood still, Joe stood up and gave his hand to Kaia to help her up. She slightly smiled at him and followed Joe to the exit. Kaia's eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were a dozen other black jets and there were men and women in military clothes everywhere. "General Colton!" Later on a man in a wheelchair with a grmace on his face – came to them. "Ex - General, Hawk." Joe patted on Hawk's his shoulder and looked beside him - to Kaia, "This is Kaia Arashikage." Joe then) put his hand on Kaia's shoulder and then looked back to General Hawk, "My long lost daughter." He said with a small grin. General Hawk looked surprised to Joe and back to Kaia.

"Arashikage. That sounds familiar" General Hawk said while he rolled his wheelchair closer to Kaia and looked with curiosity at her green suitcase. "Japan?" He asked then. Kaia nodded and opened her suitcase to show her bow.

Kaia heard – a soft '_hmm_,' from General Hawk as rolled his wheelchair back. "I suppose you are here to become a JOE?" General Hawk asked as he drove to a platform with Joe and Kaia behind him. The platform began to move down and impulsively Kaia hooked her arm around Joe's arm, but quickly let go when she saw a huge pool with JOES training in submarines.

* * *

Then they were in room that looked like a living room. There was a couch, a TV, a treadmill and a few other things. "This is the place where the Alpha Team mostly hangout. I will ask someone to take your stuff to your new apartment and then we will test your fighting skills. But first I want you to feel at home, so we will start training a few days from now." Kaia walked around the room and smiled. "Thank you, General Hawk."

"I will call Scarlett so she can show you around later. But first I want you to meet the team." He left the room to call the team.

"Does Snake Eyes take part of the Alpha Team, Joe?" Kaia asked carefully - Joe turned around and came face to face with Kaia, he gently laid his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a smile on his face. "Yes. He's our best soldier. But if you don't want to see him, you don't have to." Joe said. Kaia shook her head in protest.

"No, I have to do this. If we have to work together, I need to learn to face him and I want to find my brother." she said as General Hawk rolled back into the room.

"Two more weeks and I will finally get rid of this stupid wheelchair." General Hawk let out a sighed, "The team is on its way back from a mission. They should be here in half an hour. I will ask someone to bring your stuff to your apartment. Make yourself at home." Kaia sat down on the couch and deeply breathed in and out while Joe was sitting on the other couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. Kaia's leg began tapping while her hands started sweating. She hid her face in her two hands and closed her eyes. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked Joe.

* * *

In the bathroom Kaia immediately leaned against the sink. Slowly she closed her eyes shut and she breathed heavily. She turned on the water and made a hole with her hands and brought some water to moistened her face. The rhythm of her heart began beat slowly Her heartbeat started to slow down, while she opened her eyes again. "I can do this. I am strong." She looked at herself in the mirror and dried her hands after she left the bathroom again to finally meet the Alpha Team.

* * *

The Alpha Team all walked into the room where they were supposed to meet General Hawk and Joe Colton. Ripcord immediately took kept the whole bank occupied while Scarlett sat next to beside him on the sofa backrest.

"Sir, you called us?" Duke asked with his arms crossed standing near Ripcord and Scarlett. General Hawk gave him a nodded at him and then turned to Joe as a sign that he should give the word speak now.

"I want to introduce you to a new JOE. And of course, she needs to be tested to join the Alpha team, but that comes later. I want her to feel at home here." Joe said while he watched the JOES. In the corner stood Snake Eyes doing a handstand with two katanas.

"And who is "she", Sir? Is she pretty?" Ripcord asked with a grin and immediately he got a slap on his head from Scarlett, "Ouch. What was that for? "

"Show some respect, Ripcord." Scarlett sighed.

"She is my lost daughter." Replied Joe and everyone was immediately silent. Snake Eyes was still in the handstand mode when Joe saw Kaia standing in the doorway. Kaia now stood quietly in the doorway and no one had noticed her yet. Joe then let her know that she could come in, and she did. She came up to Joe. She could feel all eyes on her when she nervously waved to the JOES.

"I'd like to introduce you to Kaia – Kaia Arashikage." The group went silent and looked at her with wide eyes open while Snake Eyes lost his balance and fell with a light thud on the hard floor, his katanas next to his body. Duke helped him to his feet while Kaia looked at Snake Eyes. He was dressed in black and he was wearing a mask. She knew it was him and then looked slowly back to the group. Snake Eyes came to rest standing with his arms crossed while he was watching Kaia. She could feel his eyes burn in hers, but she ignored him.

"Arashikage. Isn't that that ninja clan where you come from ... Snake Eyes?" Breaker asked curiously. "And Storm Shadow ..." Said Ripcord with a nasty expression on his face. Kaia's ears pricked up immediately she looked to Ripcord in a flash.

"Do you know him? Do you know my brother? Do you know where he is?" She asked slightly concerned. He did not answer and looked away. Joe put his hand on her shoulder, "Why will no one answer me!? I want to see him! He's my brother!" She felt the anger boiling through inside her body as images of her as a child defending Storm Shadow flashed through her mind.

"I cannot believe I'm in the same room with you." She pointed to Snake Eyes who immediately looked slightly startled.

He didn't answer Kaia, "It's all your fault! Snake Eyes!" She was furious. The Alpha Team looked from Kaia to Snake Eyes and back, they probably had said something, but Kaia didn't hear them. She was standing face to face with Snake Eyes. She didn't notice that the team was slowly leaving the room, including Joe and General Hawk. Snake Eyes still didn't answer and was still in the same position.

"You were my only best friend, and what did you do? You let me down! You did not even say goodbye! I've already lost Tommy... And then you left me too!" She dropped her head and while she stared at her feet her hands turned to fists, "You were my best friend ... " Kaia slowly looked up again to face Snake Eyes. Did he fall asleep on his ninja feet? Did he ignore her?

Without even looking at him she left the room and tried her best not to cry, searching for Joe.

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 3 - Memories

**A/N**

**First I want to thank **_movielover121796 _**for being my beta, go read her story's! You won't regret it!**

**And second I want to thank all the people for the alerts/faves and reviews, thank you so much that helps me alot to write new chapters.**

**And if anyone can help me to find a good codename for Kaia? It's really hard to find a good one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Memories**

Kaia sat cross-legged on her bed with a few letters between her legs. Those letters her mother had written for her when she heard she had a a few weeks to live. Those letter were all for her, for Kaia.

Tomorrow was her twenty-fifth birthday and one of the letters had the number 25 on top of it. On the other letters were other important things written such as "_When you get married_," and "_Your first day as a mother_," And then there was a special letter that says "_For him_," Kaia sighed and pulled her casket under her bed with Japanese blossoms on it and put the letters back where they belonged. She could still remember a little of her mother, while she closed her eyes tried to imagine her lovely mother, she could only remember her smile and her love for music and her piano.

Kaia got up from her bed and stretched as she pulled her dark hair out of her pony tail and dropped her long dark hair over her shoulders. She dressed in a gray jogging pants and black tank top where you could see her curves very well. She stepped into her pink with white Adidas sneakers and left her apartment to go for some dinner.

* * *

In the lunch room Kaia saw the Alpha Team sit by a big lone table, all still in conversation, they probably hadn't seen her yet. Kaia chose some pasta and a glass of water when Scarlett noticed her.

"Hey, K! Come sit with us!" Scarlett said with a friendly smile on her face. Kaia looked around her, and no, no Snake Eyes was in sight. She sighed with relief and came over to sit next to Duke and Scarlett, "So ... How do you like it here?" Scarlett said next to her, fully interested with her hands under her chin. Kaia emptied her mouth and then smiled.

"It's hard to live in a big military base, but in time I'll getting used to it... I think" She took a sip of her water and ate more of her pasta.

"If you ever want to talk about something ... My door is always open." Scarlett smiled again and focused on Ripcord who was playing with his food. Meanwhile Kaia's plate was empty and she decided to put it away.

"I speak to you later." Kaia stood up with her plate in her hands and glass and put it away in a cart, not noticing that she accidentally dropped her knife. Before she went to grab it, someone else picked it up and put it away by the other dishes.

"You dropped something." A JOE with dark hair and bright white teeth smiled at Kaia, "I'm Flint. You're Colton's daughter, right?" Kaia nodded. Flint was so handsome and muscular that she did not notice she was staring.

"I'll see you again, Kaia." Flint left the lunch room, leaving an overwhelmed Kaia behind him, still staring where Flint just stood.

"You're staring." Kaia shocked out of her daydream and saw Scarlett standing beside her with a smirk on her face, "I understand. He's handsome. Besides, Kaia - I've heard from Breaker that your birthday is tomorrow." Said Scarlett. _Shit_. Kaia really wanted to keep her birthday as a secret, but of course the hacker JOE, Breaker, knew her birthday.

"Yes. Tomorrow..." She sighed.

* * *

Snake Eyes stood hidden in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched Flint talking to Kaia. He growled under his black mask and put his jaws tightly together. It looked like Kaia was impressed by Flint. Kaia changed so much since he saw her years ago back in the Arashikage clan in Japan. Her outside and inside. Snake Eyes sighed and watched as she smiled at Flint and then walked away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled photograph. It was a piece of memories while he was still a child standing under a blossom tree with Kaia and Storm Shadow. He sighed – again - and ran his thumb over Kaia's little face. He missed her so much, everyday since he left the temple and joined the JOES he wondered how she was doing. He wanted to say goodbye to her, but he knew deep in his heart that he couldn't. And now... He wish he had. What if he said goodbye? What if Kaia joined the JOES later and jumped with joy in his arms while she kept repeating how much she had missed her best friend. But now, when he looked at Kaia again, so fragile but yet so strong, his heart broke again. He wanted to hug her so bad and saying how sorry he was that he left her without a word. How will she even react when she discovers that Storm Shadow worked for the bad guys and that he and Storm Shadow are still enemies? No, Snake Eyes, stop thinking.

"Wazzup Snakes." Ripcord walking to Snake Eyes and stood then next to him. In a quick reflex Snake Eyes put the photo back into his pocket. He looked at Ripcord sighed, he didn't had time for a chat with Ripcord, "I do not know what has happened. between you and Kaia. But maybe you should give her some time? Or not... You look at her like... I don't know. I get it that you're jealous, I mean most of the girls have a hot spot for Flint... But – " Ripcord couldn't finish his words when he was quickly silenced by a growl that came from Snake Eyes, "Okay. Okay, I'm leaving, relax, Zen Master." Ripcord then walked to the rest of the Alpha Team back while Snake Eyes left his gaze on Kaia.

* * *

**Cobra Commander, HQ.**

Firefly leaned against the wall when Storm Shadow walked past him in his white suit and katanas on his back. A couldn't grinning while Firefly walked to Storm Shadow playing with his lighter.

"The Commander has asked for you. He has a new plan." Firefly said. Storm Shadow ignored him and went to another hall when he walked past a few cobra vipers. Storm Shadow sighed and walked to Cobra's office. Without knocking he went inside where Cobra Commander stood for a huge plasma screen with different faces, from different young woman.

"Storm Shadow." Said the Commander without turning around.

"You asked for me, Sir?" Storm Shadow was standing next to the Commander and followed his gaze to the screen. What was he up to now? Several young women flew by on the big screen while the Commander still remained silent.

"I need a test person before I can start my new plan. And when I press this red stop button I've got the perfect candidate." Cobra Commander pointed to the button itself and walked to it, "And you, Storm Shadow, you will deliver her to me, understood?" Storm Shadow looked at himself the Commander's mask and gave a nod, "Well then, let's see." He pressed the red button and took a step back. The pictures slowly stopped until a young woman appeared. Storm Shadow's heart jumped in his chest when his eyes scanned the name from the woman beneath the picture. No, this was just a test for him for how he will react. No, no, no. He never saw her again when he escaped the temple after his Hard Master was killed and he was accused by it.

"Find her and take Firefly with you." The Commander left his office, Storm Shadow left behind, petrified staring at the picture of his own sister - "... Kaia. "

* * *

**G.I. Joe, HQ.**

Kaia stood with her bow in her hand and her arrows on her back ready to attack the holograms. She focused deeply on her own breathing and her heartbeat when left a hologram appeared and she fired an arrow. Rest. She looked from left to right and back again. Again there appeared a hologram left and again she fired an arrow until the sweat glistened on her forehead and her first part of training was finished. She walked to the door and before the door slid open and her head shot in a flash to the right, thanks to her ninja instinct. Someone else was in the room with her.

"Make yourself known." She turned her back to the door and let her eyes scan the - now - slide dark room. Right in front of her in someone stepped out of the darkness of the room. Kaia sighed frustrated, "Snake Eyes." Said her voice bitter. She wanted to leave the room – again – but instead Snake Eyes grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"What?" She said flatly and bitter. She heard him slowly sigh behind his mask and waited until he said something. Suddenly his hands began to move in sign language. Kaia's heart broke even more when she saw that he used sign language. Snake Eyes took something out of his pocket. It was a picture. And slowly he reached it out to Kaia with the picture. Kaia was not so good at sign language, she had been with a deaf boy before, but never watched when someone used sign language.

Kaia slowly took the photo and lightly touched his black glove. In the picture she saw herself as a little girl, Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes. Her hands began to tremble slightly when her childhood memory with Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow flashed through her mind. This picture was hard to look at, they were all smiling and it hurt her heart to look at. Snake Eyes carefully took one of Kaia's hand while he bowed his head slightly to the right.

"Did you stopped talking, Snake Eyes? Like never again?" She asked almost in a whisper. Snake Eyes shook his head which meant as a '_no_,' He left Kaia's hand and tapped something on his communication device on his forearm.

'_It's a vow of silence, Kaia, until I've found Hard Master's killer._' It said. Kaia thought immediately of Storm Shadow. Storm Shadow her only family she had when she was a little child, until she found Joe. Her only brother and she still believed that he was innocent. Kaia's mood changed immediately.

"I don't care if you had this picture with you all these years, Snake Eyes. Storm Shadow didn't do it." With a hard push she pushed the photo back to Snake Eyes and left the room.

_To be continued._


	5. Chapter 4 - Arashikage

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! Writersblock and stuff and I was just being lazy to translate my chapter from dutch to english. I hope there aren't much grammer mistakes. I also started a Transformers fic, it's old grumpy 'Hide/OC but I don't know if I should post it here tho. **

**I'm trying to make the new ones longer C:**

**Anyway enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Arashikage_

* * *

Storm Shadow arrived in Japan along with Firefly. The flight to Japan he almost wanted to stab him with his katana swords, but he didn't. A black SUV was already waiting for them at the airport – to bring him and Firefly to the Arashikage clan. He pulled out his katana from his back and put it on his lap. He ran his fingers over the Arashikage sign and let his mind sail to the past while Firefly was playing with his self-designed firefly bombs. Storm Shadow had mixed feelings to be back in Japan. And especially now that it involved his half-sister. He had left her without a simple goodbye, he only could remember looking back before he found his new master after the hard master was killed. He also had no idea what she was doing now. Whether she was a master in the Arashikage clan or that she had left Japan. He wanted to protect her from Cobra, but he didn't knew how. Cobra Commander know's that Kaia is Storm Shadow's half-sister. Or at least family. Not everyone wears the Arashikage name. Was it punishment for him? He did not know, but he will, he swore to himself to protect his little sister from Cobra.

**XxX **

Back in Egypt - The Pit – the Joes base. It was Kaia's 25th birthday. Along with Cover Girl, Lady Jaye and Scarlett they were making themselves ready for her party. Kaia's long dark hair had been curled and she wore a sea blue cocktail dress with a white belt around her waist, she picked up her white pumps and walked to her room's door with the other female Joes behind her. Ready to celebrate her birthday.

**XxX**

In the rec room were some Joes already waiting for the birthday and there stood a table with snacks and drinks and next the snack table stood a table with gifts. Her father - Joe Colton – was there too, even though she found it strange to call him 'dad' it was still to soon for her. No, it was still just Joe. Maybe it would in the future . Kaia was congratulated by several Joes. She saw Snake Eyes in the corner, arms crossed and his head down. Of course he was always dressed in his black combat suit with mask and katana on his back. When he finally looked up to look at Kaia, she fixed her gaze immediately to Ripcord who had a piece of cake in his mouth. The chocolate mouse ran down his mouth. A few Joes started laughing, and Ripcord had still now clue what was going on. Until Kaia started walking to the Joe and took the chocolate mouse from her mouth with her finger, she showed to him with a grin and he finally understood. She saw his cheeks slowly reddening and grinned after when she picked up her own piece of cake. Meanwhile, the music started and several Joes started to talk with each other. Kaia tasted quiet her chocolate cake and picked later a glass red wine when she went to Lady Jaye, Scarlett and Cover Girl standing close by Snake Eyes . All three of them sat on the red sofa, and Kaia decided to sit down too. She could still feel two eyes burning into her back. But she shook her head and thought it was better to just ignore him.

**XxX**

Minutes flew by as Duke and Ripcord thought it was time to unpack Kaia presents. She put her empty wine glass on the coffee table and walked over to the table with her gifts. She started with her big present, it was huge so she asked help from Duke and Ripcord as they tore the paper from her present. It was a keyboard.

"Now you can finally finish your mother's songs." Joe said. She was speechless first, but then smiled. Her mother loved to make music, and now Kaia could finally finish her mother's unfinished songs on her brand new keyboard.

"Thank you all, I don't know what to say." Kaia said – still smiling - when she put the box a side with her brand new keyboard in it. Then she got a few picture frames for her room to brighten up her room in the G.I. Joe base. And from Lady Jaye, Cover Girl and Scarlett she'd got girl stuff, like perfume, earrings and other things. Her eyes spotted a small black box on her present table, curious she pulled the white ribbon off and she opened the box. Her body stiffened of what she saw. It was her necklace she had lost back in Japan when she was just a little girl. Back when she played with Snake Eyes under the pink blossom tree with when she discovered that her necklace was gone. After she'd lost it she felt so awful and she knew her mother had always worn it and given it to her when she was a baby and she gave her to the little Storm Shadow and the Arashikage clan. She didn't want her daughter to see her so sick, even though she was just a few months year old baby girl. The hard master told Kaia that her mother found it really hard to say goodbye to her daughter and son, he said that she was a really strong woman and how strong she was to say farewell to both her children, at least Storm Shadow was a few years older and understood it better with what was exactly happening to his mother, and that he promised his mother to protect his little sister. And now, in the G.I. Joe base, Kaia stood there in the rec room with her mothers necklace in her hands. Kaia was always strong just like her mother, but now, when she saw her necklace again, her whole mind was spinning with memories, memories full with her and Snake Eyes and the day she'd lost it. Her hands started shaking until she finally spoke.

"My necklace, I can't believe it, I thought I lost it..." A few tears rolled down her cheeks already. She almost wanted to hit herself because she felt so weak, she didn't wanted to cry, not right in front of the Joes and mostly not in front of Snake Eyes. And now when she looked at her mother's necklace again she completely broke. " - How?" How? Did Snake Eyes found it? Why gave it to her now? How long did he have it? The Joes didn't knew it either. Until Snake Eyes stepped forward and everyone around her fell silent. He put his hands on the black box in Kaia's hands and squeezed it gently. She was afraid to look at him, so she stayed there, still a bit confused on what was exactly happening right now, and instead of looking at his mask she kept looking at his black gloves. He took the necklace from the box and held it with two hands over her head. Still speechless and confused Kaia turned her back to Snake Eyes so he could put on her chain. When the chain fell around her neck, Snake Eyes took some of her dark hair in his black gloves, and let it fall down over her right shoulder. Still completely shocked Kaia looked around the room and

without another word she left – almost running - the rec room and she ran down the hall towards her small apartment.

**xXx **

In the rec room everyone looked at Snake Eyes. He took his hands half up, not wanted to talk about what just happened.

Snake Eyes was distraught. He wanted Kaia back, he wanted his friend back. He sighed through his mask and then crossed his arms. Still everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to 'say' something. Snake Eyes shook his head, and also left the rec room. The party was over for him. Scarlett wanted to stop him saying that Kaia wanted to be alone, but he shook his head and pushed her gently to the side and walked to her apartment. This was between him and Kaia and the only thing what went through his head was that he's gonna fight for their friendship.

**xXx **

"What was that?" Ripcord asked confused - pointing to the door where Kaia and Snake Eyes just went through. Joe rubbed his bald head and began to pick up all Kaia's presents together.

"They have quite a history," Joe answered Ripcord, "- Their friendship was quite ruined years ago."

"Friendship? That looked more than friendship. Did you see Snake Eyes as he stood behind her and fastened her necklace?" Ripcord rattled further when Scarlett gave him a smack on his head. "- Ouch! Scarlett! What was that for?!"

"It was just a soft smack on your head, Ripcord, man up. And let Kaia and Snake Eyes alone okay?"

**xXx **

Back in Kaia's bedroom, she on her big sized bed. Her heel kicked out somewhere on the floor and her mascara was totally ruined and now she looked like Harley Quinn. With her mothers letter for het 25th birthday on her lap, she just sat there, all alone. '_Always have been, always will_' She thought. With trembling fingers she wanted to open the letter when there were a few knocks on her door. She growled irritated and threw one of her pillows to the door, "Go away!" She snarled. She wanted to open her letter again and wanted to be alone for now. But then someone knocked again. With her feet pounding on the cold floor she walked to her door and threw it open. Before she wanted to say something Snake Eyes stormed into her room and stopped besides her lounge chair.

"Go away, please." She was fragile right now, the least thing she would was having an emotional outburst again. "Please - Snake Eyes, leave me alone!" She was tired of this, she just wanted to read her mother's letter and then go to sleep. But he did not listen, he just shook his head and sat down on her bed and put his katana sword beside him. Frustrated, she sighed and hit the door with a loud bang. Slowly she walked towards him and sat beside him on her bed, not knowing what to do or say. How could she even communicate with him? Sign language? How? She didn't knew how. Pen and paper? An option. She knew Scarlett could just read his body language, but could she? He wanted to be friends again, that's a thing she knew.

"I don't know if this could work, to be friends again just like the old times, it will never be the same when we were back in Japan, do you understand?" She looked at him, trying to read his body language, he's just so shy. Snake Eyes nodded and looked next to him, straight at Kaia. How would she react if he told her – her own brother was now her enemy? Would she hate Snake Eyes? Herself? Or maybé Storm Shadow? He sighed and took his katana and stood up. At least they were trying to be friends again, but the question still remains – could they?


End file.
